


Cuddling with Fire

by TeeseForestrunner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I suck a writing sorry, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeseForestrunner/pseuds/TeeseForestrunner
Summary: You get home after a long day at work on the first day of that time of the month and cuddle with your hot boyfriend. I'm bad at Summarises sorry.





	Cuddling with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the back of my head for three years. I've been working on it every time my period hits me really bad and I just want to cuddle up to a literal flame to help ease the pain. This was not beta read so if you find any errors let me know and I'll try to fix them.

You're scheduled late every night this week, meaning you'd be by yourself for closing the building every night, and to top it all off your period started today.

Some how you make it through the night without stabbing a bitch or two in your hormonal rage, and make it back to the apartment you share with your boyfriend by about eleven pm.

You make it to the couch before face planting into it with a loud grunt. Lucky your boyfriend is not home yet, due mostly to the fact he owns his own bar and keeps it open until at least midnight, sometimes latter on the weekends. Because of this you decide it best to go soak in hot water for a bit to help appease the demons that have taken residents in your uterus for the next few days, since they are often calmed by temperatures close to that of Hell.

You add bubbles to the tub of steaming hot water for an increased calming effect. Starting one of the many song playlist on your phone, you slip into the tub and quickly lose track of time.

Next thing you know you hear your boyfriend call for you from the living room. You get out of the now lukewarm water and instantly regret it for the demons in your belly revolt to the sudden change in temperature by trying to rip their way free with what seems like hundreds of raiser sharp knifes.

With a grunt you dry off as the love of your life walks into the bedroom adjacent to you. Then with a sigh you put on the night clothes you had laid out before your soak.

You exit the bathroom to find your boyfriend already in bed reading a book, with the lights out. Which would have been a problem for anyone else, except for the fact he is literally a walking bon fire. Yep you've been dating the smoking hot bartender Grillby for a while now, but that is a story for another time.

He looks up at you from his book just as another wave of pain emanates from your uterus causing you to gasp in pain. As you double over, he softly gets out of bed and makes his way over to you. Looking up at him you see it dawn on his face what is bothering you. This is not the first time you've had your period since you two have gotten together and won't be the last.

Knowing that the hell beasts in your gut won't allow you to move from your spot on the floor right now, he reaches down to pick you up. As he does he places one of his extremely warm hands right where the stabbing pain is the worst, effectively stopping it with his heat alone.

"Thanks Grillby," you sigh as you melt into his warm embrace. He just chuckles as he carries you to bed. As he lays down with you in his arms you cuddle closer to your elemental partner and slowly start to drift to sleep as the stress of the day finally catches up to you. You feel him leave a soft kiss on your forehead as he finishes getting settled for the night.

You whisper a soft, "I love you," as you wrap your body around his. 

As you are losing consciences you hear Grillby's deep crackling voice whisper, "I love you too, my sweet human. I hope you feel better tomorrow."


End file.
